House of Cards
by Yukimenoko
Summary: A fantasy version of Hetalia split into four arcs; Hearts, Diamonds, Clovers, and Spades. Feliciano of the Hearts family finds himself in a situation; Francis of Diamonds is captivated by his guardian; Arthur of Clovers can't forget the past and more.


Okay, first thing first!

_Curse of the Spider Lily _is now on HIATUS.

Now, _House of Cards_ is originally a CELL PHONE FANFIC.

What does that mean?

It means that chapters are intentionally short and the language is not that 'elegant' as I would usually type on the computer (limited to 1000 LETTERS on cell phone). Plus, this fanfic is usually written on nights when I can't sleep (meaning my brain tends to be a bit...dim). = A =;

As mentioned briefly (and vaguely) in the story summary, there are four arcs:

Hearts, Diamonds, Clovers, and Spades (in that order)

And in case you guys are wondering, yes, there are pairings-same ones from _Curse of the Spider Lily _in fact.

Any questions? The review button is right at the bottom of the page!

Enjoy!(?)

* * *

**Hearts Arc**

**Chapter One:**

The sun's warm rays tickled the cheeks of the young Prince of Hearts, Feliciano Vargas. He slowly opened his auburn eyes, blinking. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching. He then looked to his side. Another brown haired boy was still asleep, mumbling as he tossed and turned. His brother.

"Lovi, wake up," he tugged the blanket a little. The older brother grumbled incoherently, facing away from his brother. "Lovi!"

"Shut up already, I heard you the first time," he growled, slowing rising from the mess of blankets.

"But today is the big day!" Feliciano smiled widely as he got off the bed...naked. People always wondered why he always sleeps naked. It remains a mystery. "All the other Houses are coming too, it's going to be so fun! Antonio said he'll be there too!"

"I-I could care less about that guy!" Lovino looked to the sides, hiding a flustered look. Feliciano tilted his head to the side but shrugged, heading towards the closet.

* * *

The brothers walked down the long marble corridor decorated with satin red curtains here and there. They wore their white and red robes with golden accents and their white berets.

"You think Mr. Germany will be there?" Feliciano asked as they continued to walk while holding hands. His brother gave him a disgusted look.

"You should really stay away from that guy, he really pisses me off," Lovino sneered. Feliciano panicked.

"Uwah, did he do something bad to you?" Feliciano asked.

"Of course not, chigi! Just something about him bothers me," Lovino admitted. They stopped to see a young blond man with sharp blue eyes walking towards them, immersed in the documents in his hands. The white and red uniform with golden lapels was similar to the brothers'.

"Mr. Germany!" Feliciano ran towards him, hugging the soldier. The blond was surprised and fell to the floor, bewildered.

"Italy! Get off me, please," he pushed the prince off.

"Didn't I tell you that you can call me by my real name, Mr. Germany?"

"I know but I've chosen not to," he got up, as did Feliciano. "I have to get these papers to the officers in the eastern towers so I'll be back in a few minutes. Sir Rome told me that you two should head to the dining hall for breakfast."

"Aww...but I want to go with you, Mr. Germany!" Feliciano whined. Suddenly, his brother grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

"B-brother?"

"C'mon, let's go already." Feliciano looked back to see Germany walking the opposite direction, looking down at his papers.

* * *

As they were eating their breakfast, a brown haired man with a light tanned complexion hugged Lovino from behind.

"Lovi!" Lovino dropped his silverware as it clattered to the plate in surprise.

"An-Antonio! What are you doing here, chigi?" Lovino seemed flustered. Feliciano and Sir Rome noticed that he was turning red, much to their amusement. "I thought you were on guard duty this morning!"

"Aww...I can't see my favorite person in the House of Hearts?" Antonio nuzzled his brown hair. He received a punch to the face.

"Ow...that hurt," Antonio rubbed his nose. Lovino stood up from his seat and stomped out of the dining hall, the guard running after him as his brother and father stared.

"Wow, I didn't know Lovi likes to experiment," Rome said to himself. Feliciano looked at him in confusion. "It's nothing. By the way, where's that bodyguard of yours? Germany was his name or something?"

"Oh, he's busy at the eastern towers with some letters. We bumped into him a few moments ago," Feliciano plopped an egg into his mouth.

"The eastern towers? I guess he's talking to his brother then," Rome set down his silverware. The blond guardian next to him took his plate until Rome held up a hand, indicating not to. He merely nodded in silence before returning into a statue.

"Brother?" Feliciano was curious.

"Apparently, he has a brother with the codename Prussia. Those two argue a lot but they really care about each other, just like you and Lovino." Feliciano looked down and smiled, accompanied by a giggle.

"I guess so!"

* * *

Okay...you guys can start throwing javelins at me now.../shot

I apologize sincerely for the IMMENSELY short chapter...OTL

I _**MIGHT**_ revise the entire chapter...depending on my mood. /sigh

ARE YOU HAPPY NOW **GRAWRGRAWRNINJA**? DD:

/crawls away into cardboard house


End file.
